1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cover opening-closing device, and more particularly, to an automatic cover opening-closing device applicable in a multi-function printer (MFP).
2. Description of Related Art
In today's information age, office automation equipments (OAEs), such as scanner, photocopier, and printers, are usually setup in offices, and users can carry out various document processing operations by using such OAEs.
A lot of space will be taken if different OAEs are setup in the same office. Thus, multi-function printer (MFP) that combines the functions of photocopier, printer, and scanner is developed in order to save office space without sacrificing functionality.
Usually, paper jam may occur when a MFP is used for photocopying or printing. However, not every user knows how to lift up the cover of a MFP to resolve the paper jam problem. A user may have to spend some time on learning how to open up a cover, or the cover may be damaged if the user forcibly lifts up the cover. Besides, after the paper jam problem is resolved, the user needs to manually close the cover in order to carry out subsequent operations. However, if the user does not close the cover properly, the MFP will show a malfunction alarm and the subsequent operations cannot be performed. As a result, the user's time is wasted.